Une Tâche est une Tâche
by AliahMPS
Summary: Une tâche de thé sortie de nulle part ? Impossible, lorsque Jane est dans les parages.


**Une Tâche est une Tâche**

- Jane ! hurla Lisbon.

Il aurait du s'y attendre.

Pour être franc, il s'y attendait. Il pensait juste qu'elle mettrait plus de temps à s'en rendre compte. Elle venait à peine d'arriver !

Il ferma les yeux, détendit son visage et relaxa tous son corps, feignant le sommeil. Il se concentra sur les sons qui l'entouraient et à travers les grattements de stylos et les claviers crépitants, il pu distinguer le claquement singulier des bottines Lisbon. Proche. Très proche.

D'un coup de genoux, elle frappa le coussin du canapé. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle n'aurait aucuns scrupules à le réveiller. Pas quand sa voix atteignait de telles hauteurs.

- Lisbon, répondit-il. Ça va devenir une habitude ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un réveil aussi rude ?

- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs plus tranchants que ceux des orages. Elle était effrayante.

Terriblement effrayante.

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et fila dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Un dernier regard à Elvis pour se donner du courage et il se leva avant de suivre le même chemin que celui de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait être persuasive parfois. Cette pensée le fit rire.

Il se rendit compte que les regards des trois agents assis à leurs bureaux étaient maintenant braqués sur lui. Cho semblait à la fois blasé et impassible, même s'il était sûr de pouvoir déceler une pointe d'amusement. Rigsby lui, était définitivement amusé tandis que Van Pelt arborait un regard inquiet.

Il leur répondit par un sourire illuminé avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de Teresa Lisbon avec un soupçon d'appréhension.

Les stores étaient tirés. Elle était adossée à son bureau, les bras croisés, les yeux toujours aussi orageux.

Effrayante.

Envoûtante.

Il laissa ses yeux voyager le long de son corps, imprimant ses courbes, sa postures puis revint jusqu'à ses yeux d'un vert abyssal et se laissa emporter par la cadence de sa respiration.

Terriblement envoûtante.

- Expliquez-vous.

Sa voix était ferme, autoritaire. Elle ne cilla pas, plus sérieuse que jamais.

- Comment ça ? tenta-t-il.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, Jane. Vous pensiez sérieusement que je ne le remarquerais pas ? Une tâche de thé sortie de nulle part arrive sur mon canapé, grossièrement cachée avec un coussin et vous vous imaginiez que je ne ferai pas le rapprochement ?

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve…

- Du thé, Jane. Du thé ! dit-elle dans un rire nerveux. Vous êtes bien le seul à en boire dans ce bâtiment. Vous êtes également le seul à avoir le culot de venir fouiner dans mon bureau quand je n'y suis pas !

- Ah… répondit Jane, un petit sourire en coin. Arguments imparables.

Il soutint son regard un moment. Ses yeux furent ensuite attirés par la tâche s'étalant sur une bonne partie du sofa, maintenant à l'évidence puisque les coussins avaient été poussés sur le côté.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'arrangerai pour la faire partir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ?

Il réfléchit un instant, la laissant se consumer dans cette rage Lisbonnesque.

- Jane, le prévint-elle.

Son intonation fit vibrer la pièce.

- Ok. D'accord, je me rends…. Après tout, comment ne pas tout avouer quand on se retrouve face à une flic aussi redoutable ? Je me promenais. Les ballades nocturnes sont reconnues pour leurs vertus relaxantes, nous permettant ainsi d'atteindre un sommeil plus reposant. Tout comme les boissons chaudes, d'ailleurs.

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle venait de se trahir. Il l'amusait. Il venait de gagner.

Pas à pas, il s'approcha d'elle, envahissant progressivement son espace personnel. Il put voir son regard se troubler, sa respiration s'accélérer. Pupilles dilatées.

Si envoûtante.

- Jane, que…

- N'avez- vous jamais entendu parler du frisson de l'interdit, Lisbon ? Cette sensation exquise qui nous envahit lorsque l'on est sur le point de franchir les limites.

Elle resta confuse, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ses paroles. Elle eu l'impression un instant qu'il venait de l'aspirer dans son monde, sans lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule porte de sortie. Le plus étrange étant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir vraiment en sortir. Il était maintenant si proche d'elle que son souffle se perdait sur son cou, la faisant frissonner.

- Vous voyez, il est là ce frisson, murmura-t-il tandis que ses doigts traçaient la ligne de son épaule.

Trop proche. Elle essaya de se reprendre, tant bien que mal. L'objectif étant de ne pas céder.

- Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à frôler son oreille de sa bouche, ce souffle chaud toujours aussi provoquant.

- Je suivais votre parfum… Pour pouvoir m'endormir… chuchota-t-il comme un aveu.

Damnation.

De ses lèvres, il s'appropria celles de Lisbon. Respira ce parfum si unique, subtil mélange de cannelle et de vanille. Il l'embrassa lentement, redécouvrant un de ces plaisirs qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié, savourant ce baiser aux allures de friandise. Elle soupira de contentement, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés et se laissa entraîner par ce rythme à la fois nonchalant et passionnel. Une valse. Une valse qu'ils dansaient à la perfection, entraînant tout sur son passage. Une valse violente, affamée, délicate, qui amena leurs corps à s'épouser dans une caresse incontrôlée.

À bout de souffle, Jane ralentit la cadence avant de lui rendre ses lèvres. Par envie ou par esprit de contradiction, Lisbon les lui reprit une dernière fois puis le laissa se détacher d'elle.

- J'aurai finalement réussi à vous séduire, persifla-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je suis séduite ? répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Comme pour prouver son point de vue, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue vint encore une fois titiller ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de les entrouvrir. Ce baiser était si délicat qu'elle pourrait en mourir mille fois.

- Bon, d'accord peut-être un peu…, lui céda-t-elle.

- Je suis pardonné alors !

Avec ses mots, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa du bureau avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

Toute la journée elle se demanda s'il c'était joué d'elle et si tout n'avait été que cinéma. Puis elle trouva une petite feuille pliée en quatre sur son bureau : « Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à dîner ? Vous savez où me trouver. P. Jane »

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous à plu. Pour ma part, je le trouve un peu bizarre... ^^ Il y a un truc qui me gêne mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.<p>

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
